This invention relates to tap changers and more particularly to load tap changers.
As is well known, a transformer converts electricity at one voltage to electricity at another voltage, either of higher or lower value. A transformer achieves this voltage conversion using a primary winding and a secondary winding, each of which are wound on a ferromagnetic core and comprise a number of turns of an electrical conductor. The primary winding is connected to a source of voltage and the secondary winding is connected to a load. Voltage present on the primary winding is induced on the secondary winding by a magnetic flux passing through the core. By changing the ratio of secondary turns to primary turns, the ratio of output to input voltage can be changed, thereby controlling or regulating the output voltage of the transformer. This ratio can be changed by effectively changing the number of turns in the primary winding and/or the number of turns in the secondary winding. This is accomplished by making connections between different connection points or “taps” within the winding(s). A device that can make such selective connections to the taps is referred to as a “tap changer”.
Generally, there are two types of tap changers: on-load tap changers and de-energized or “off-load” tap changers. An off-load tap changer uses a circuit breaker to isolate a transformer from a voltage source and then switches from one tap to another. An on-load tap changer (or simply “load tap changer”) switches the connection between taps while the transformer is connected to the voltage source. A load tap changer may include, for each phase winding, a selector switch assembly, a bypass switch assembly and a vacuum interrupter assembly. The selector switch assembly makes connections to taps of the transformer, while the bypass switch assembly connects the taps, through two branch circuits, to a main power circuit. During a tap change, the vacuum interrupter assembly safely isolates a branch circuit. A drive system moves the selector switch assembly, the bypass switch assembly and the vacuum interrupter assembly. The operation of the selector switch assembly, the bypass switch assembly and the vacuum interrupter assembly are interdependent and carefully choreographed. The present invention is directed toward such a tap changer having a vacuum interrupter assembly with an improved damper.